Tape feeders are known as component supply devices in component mounting apparatuses. The tape feeders pitch-feed carrier tapes holding electronic components, thereby supplying the electronic components to component suction positions taken by a mounting head. As a method of continuing component supply continuously without stopping a mounting operation in the tape feeders, the tape splicing of connecting a new subsequent carrier tape (subsequent tape) to a trailing end portion of a preceding carrier tape (preceding tape) that is already set has been used in the related art. In this tape splicing method, a worker needs to execute complicated tape splicing work for every tape replenishment, and it is desired to reduce this workload. For this reason, a splicingless type tape feeder in which a subsequent tape is set at the tape feeder without performing the tape splicing work is used as a new tape replenishment method (for example, refer to below-described Patent Document 1).
In the related art shown in Patent Document 1, there is used a configuration in which component feed drive units each configured to drive a sprocket with a drive motor are respectively arranged at a tape insertion unit provided at a rear end portion of the tape feeder and a pickup unit that sends a carrier tape to component pickup positions, and the preceding tape and the subsequent tape are individually moved. By virtue of this configuration, tape supply is performed without connecting the preceding tape and the subsequent tape.
Patent Document 1 is JP-A-2011-211169.